4 Friends for 4 Days!
by Zara Zahra
Summary: Teman itu datang tanpa diduga, ya kan? itulah yang dialami naruto. dimana dalam 4 hari dalam hidupnya ia menemukan teman sejati yang menerimanya apa adanya. bagaimana kisahnya? AU, Twoshoot, fic pertama, pendek. Masih pemula jadi sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun.. :-)
1. Chapter 1 : 1st & 2nd

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan chara lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini punyaku.**

**Judul : 4 Friends for 4 Days!**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : No pairing. Only Friend**

**Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Warning : Alur cepat, bahasa kaku, terlalu pendek, hint shounen ai (mungkin ada), typo(s), misstypo(s), dan sebagainya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : 1st and 2nd

Pagi ini, terlihatlah seorang pemuda memakai seragam sekolah berlari tergesa-gesa. Tampaknya ia bergegas kesekolah karena terlambat bangun tidur. Padahal dihari-hari sebelumnya, dia adalah murid pertama yang akan menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah lebih dulu. Salahkanlah dirinya sendiri yang lupa membeli baterai baru untuk jam wekernya, karena baterai yang lama sudah habis kemarin. 'Haduuuuh bisa mati aku! Jam pelajaran pertama dengan Orochimaru-sensei lagi!' batinnya ketakutan. Memikirkan hal tersebut, ia semakin mempercepat laju kakinya.

Pemuda yang kita lihat(?) sedang berlari ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Berumur 16 tahun. Bersekolah di Fujinami High School, sekolah sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Dia memiliki rambut blonde acak-acakan, bermata bulat berwarna biru sapphire, memiliki tiga garis tipis tanda lahir dikedua pipinya, dan memiliki tinggi yang tidak sesuai dengan pemuda umumnya yang seumur dengannya (yup. Tu bahasa lembutnya. Kalo bahasa kasarnya ya... chibi. pendek. ceper #Wushhh *author ditendang naru ampe terbang ke bulan*).

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah 10 menit berlari tanpa istirahat, akhirnya Naruto sampai disekolahnya.

'Huuuft selamat' ia membatin lega karena bel masuk pelajaran pertama belum berbunyi. Iapun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ohayou minna!" sapa Naruto pada saat ia memasuki kelasnya.

Namun, tak ada terdengar satupun balasan sapaan padanya. Teman sekolah naruto hanya mengacuhkannya, seperti menganggap tadi itu tidak ada sapaan dari seseorang. Dan ada beberapa murid yang berbisik-bisik. 'hei si anak sial datang'. Dan banyak lagi, dan sebagian besar mengatakan Naruto itu anak 'pembawa sial'.

Naruto dikatai seperti itu dikarenakan Naruto yang selalu seorang diri. Kedua orang tua Naruto bercerai dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Karena hal itu Naruto tinggal bersama kakeknya, Jiraiya. Namun malang, Jiraiya meninggal di saat Naruto baru beberapa minggu tinggal bersamanya. Jadilah naruto tinggal sendiri dengan menyewa apartemen dan membiayai kebutuhan hidup dirinya seorang diri. Jadi orang-orang sekitar berpikiran Naruto yang membuat semua nasib buruk yang menimpa keluarganya itu terjadi.

Naruto hanya menghela napas mendengar bisikan mereka (kok terdengar? Berarti bukan berbisik dong kalo terdengar ? #plakkkk). Iapun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk hingga bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Ohayou anak-anak..." Orochimaru, si sensei killer guru biologi masuk ke kelas tepat setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ohayou sensei." Jawab semua murid serempak.

"Baiklah. Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran tentang pengenalan organ tubuh hewan kemarin. Mari semua ikut pergi ke laboratorium Biologi sekarang." Pelajaran dimulai di labor biologi dengan pembedahan tubuh seekor kodok. (HIIIIII... gak kebayang kalo memang ada pelajaran membedah-bedah kayak gitu... #HUEEEKKK *author muntah-muntah*).

~(o_o) (-_-)~

Setelah pulang sekolah, Naruto tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Ia menuju sebuah kafe. Nama kafe nya 'Sabaku's Café'. Letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolah dan rumahnya, tapi ia selalu lewat jalan alternatif yang tenang dan sepi yang jalannya berada di belakang sekolahnya. Ia bekerja part-time disana sebagai pelayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat Temari-san" Naruto meminta maaf kepada Sabaku Temari, pemilik kafe tersebut.

"Hmmm.. baiklah. Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Tapi jika nanti kau terlambat sekali lagi, kau akan langsung aku pecat!" kata Temari dengan tegas.

"Ya Temari-san. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi..." balas Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan ke loker kerjanya mengambil pakaian kerjanya. Lalu ia pergi keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian. Saat akan keluar dari ruang ganti, tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

"Ittai…" dikarenakan badannya yang lebih kecil dari orang yang ditabraknya, malah Naruto yang jatuh hingga terduduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sabaku Gaara, orang yang ditabrak Naruto tadi mengulurkan tangannya memberi bantuan. Naruto yang masih terduduk dan menundukkan kepala meratapi nasibnya yang terjatuh tadi, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Naruto memperhatikan orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Berambut merah, bermata hijau jade, disekitar matanya dikelillingi lingkaran hitam (?), didahinya terdapat tato huruf kanji 'ai' berwarna merah, dan ia memakai seragam sekolah Konoha High School, sekolah elit dan terkenal yang ada dipusat kota Konoha.

Setelah lama memandangi Gaara, Naruto lalu menerima uluran tangan Gaara.

"Maafkan aku telah menabrakmu" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Gaara hanya menjawab dengan singkat. Setelah mengatakan itu Gaara beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

'Pemuda yg menarik..' Gaara membatin saat mengingat wajah Naruto. Hmmm... Gaara ini sebenarnya orang yang tidak mudah tertarik dengen sesuatu, namun hanya dengan sekali melihat Naruto entah kenapa Gaara langsung tertarik.

Naruto yang telah sadar dari kerjaan gak pentingnya (menatap Gaara yang menjauh) lalu beranjak dari sana, dan pergi melaksanakan pekerjaanya.

~(o_o) (-_-)~

"Temari-san, apa kau kenal dengan pemuda berambut merah dan bertato didahinya?" tanya Naruto pada Temari saat selesai bekerja.

"Dimana kau melihat orangnya?" tanya Temari balik.

"Aku melihatnya lewat didepan loker pekerja. Apa dia karyawan baru?" jawab Naruto.

"Dia Sabaku Gaara, adik kedua ku. Dia kesini mengunjungiku dan mungkin sekedar melihat-lihat kafe." Jawab Temari singkat. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria saja.

.

.

.

Naruto telah selesai bekerja hingga pukul 8 malam. Setelah kafe diberi tanda 'CLOSED' Naruto pergi ke loker dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian sekolah kembali.

"Saya pulang dulu, Temari-san."

"Hati-hati pulangnya, Naruto"

"Ya.."

Setelah berpamitan pada Temari, Naruto akhirnya pulang ke apartemennya.

~(o_o) (-_-)~

Keesokan harinya….

Hari ini Naruto pulang pukul 4 sore, karena teman sekolahnya (yang kayak gini masih bisa dibilang teman ya?) membully nya sepulang sekolah dengan melemparinya tepung dan banyak benda lain, Naruto harus membersihkan seragamnya sepulang sekolah hingga pukul 4 sore ini. Dan untuk hari ini Naruto izin tidak hadir bekerja di kafe.

Naruto berjalan di trotoar dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Merenungi nasibnya yang malang ini.

'Sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa mereka berbuat begitu kepadaku?' Naruto bartanya-tanya dalam hati.

Emosi karena tidak mengetahui jawabannya, Naruto menendang kaleng yang kebetulan berada dibawah kakinya dengan keras hingga terbang sampai pohon raksasa yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

**DUK**

"Aawwww" mendengar orang mengaduh dibelakang pohon tak jauh darinya, Naruto menghampiri pohon tersebut dan melihat seseorang sedang duduk dibawah pohon tersebut sambil memegang kepalanya. Mungkin karena kepalanya terkena kaleng yang Naruto tendang tadi. Orang tersebut berambut hitam yang dikucir keatas seperti nanas, dan bermata seukuran kuaci.

"Hei. Kau tak apa? Apa karena kaleng tadi? Bagimana kepalamu?" Naruto bertanya secara beruntun kepada pemuda tersebut. Nara Shikamaru, si pemuda tersebut lalu menoleh melihat Naruto.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja.." kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dalam 1 jawaban.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, lihat! KEPALAMU BERDARAH!" Naruto panik saat melihat ada darah dikepala Shikamaru. "Ayo! Kubawa kau ke rumah sakit!"

"Mendokusei…. Kau tak usah membawaku kerumah sakit… ini hanya luka kecil…" jawab Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Tidak! Ini harus diobati! Kalo gegar otak gimana? Ayo kerumah sakit!" Naruto masih ngotot mau bawa Shikamaru ke rumah sakit. Naruto lalu menarik (menyeret kali...) Shikamaru kerumah sakit untuk diobati. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas, pasrah diseret-seret Naruto kerumah sakit.

~(o_o) (-_-)~

Naruto berjalan ke apartemennya dengan lesu. Setelah membawa pemuda yang dilukainya dengan kaleng tersebut (alias Shikamaru) kerumah sakit. Setelah membayar uang perawatan pemuda tersebut dan keluar dari rumah sakit, ia baru sadar dengan sisa uang nya sendiri yang tinggal sedikit dan tidak cukup untuk makannya sebulan. Salahkanlah dirinya yang terlampau panik saat melihat pemuda tersebut terluka dan tanpa pikir panjang membawa pemuda tersebut kerumah sakit, tanpa tau nasib dirinya sendiri setelahnya. Ha-ah.. Naruto hanya menghela nafas mengingat nasib nya. Sepertinya besok Naruto harus bekerja part-time lebih banyak untuk menambah uangnya.

Dan kejadian ini membuat Naruto harus pulang lewat dari jam 9 malam. Ha-ah… Naruto menghela napasnya lagi (sabar ya...).

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah kafe...

Gaara, Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Uchiha Sasuke sedang berkumpul di kafe Temari. Mereka berempat ini satu sekolah dan juga sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan kebetulan saja, mereka bertemu di pinggir kota Konoha ini. Dan saat bertemu, mereka berencana berkupul di kafe ini, sekedar berbincang-bincang ringan.

"Shikamaru, kenapa dengan kepalamu?" tanya Kiba kepada Shikamaru karena melihat kepala Shikamaru yang diperban.

"Hoooaaaamm.. ini karena pemuda manis yang melemparkan kaleng kekepalaku.." kata Shikamaru dengan nada ngantuk.

"hahh?" Kiba bingung dengan jawaban Shikamaru. 'Pemuda manis? Siapa itu?' batin Kiba bertanya-tanya (cieeeee... Kiba cemburu ni ye... #BUAKK *ditendang Kiba*).

"Oh ya? Kemarin aku juga bertemu pemuda menarik juga dikafe ini" kata Gaara. Karena Gaara jarang memperlihatkan ketertarikannnya akan sesuatu, ketiga orang lainnya juga ikut tertarik mendengar cerita Gaara, walaupun Sasuke hanya menampilkan wajah stoic namun ia tetap memasang telinga. (memasang? Bukannya telinganya udah terpasang dari dulu ya? #Plakkkk)

"Rambutnya pirang, bermata biru, dan ada kumis kucing di pipinya" Gaara mulai mendeskripsikan pemuda yang menabraknya kemarin. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara menambahkan.

"Kau tau… pemuda yang kau bilang itu mungkin sama dengan pemuda yang kutemui". Shikamaru berbicara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya Shika?". Tanya Gaara, penasaran dengan cerita Shikamaru. Shikamarupun menceritakan awal mula pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua sibuk bercerita, tidak mempedulikan dua orang sisa yang lain (poor you sasukiba...#DUAKKK *ditendang sasukiba*). Kiba dan Sasuke yang tidak diacuhkan hanya terdiam, ikut mendengar cerita Gaara dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua juga penasaran, seperti apa penampilan pemuda yang dibicarakan kedua orang tersebut.

TBC

HUWOOO! Akhirnya aku berani publish fic!

Gak nyangka aja. Padahal udah dari bulan januari buanya. Tapi karena kurang berani, jadi baru berani sekarang. Maaf kalau aneh, terlalu singkat, gaje, dan sebagainya.

Karena masih baru, aku sangat berterima kasih bila ada yang memberi kritik & saran buatku...

Dimohon Reviewnya...

:-)

:-)

:-)


	2. Chapter 2 : 3rd & 4th

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan chara lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Judul : 4 Friends for 4 Days!**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : No pairing. Only Friend**

**Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Warning : Alur cepat, bahasa kaku, terlalu pendek, hint shounen ai (mungkin ada), typo(s), misstypo(s), Cerita dari orang amatiran, dan sebagainya**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : 3rd and 4th

Keesokan harinya (lagi)...

Naruto sudah pulang dari sekolah, dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke kafe tempatnya bekerja. Tak sampai 20 meter dari tempatnya berjalan hingga depan kafe, tiba-tiba ada seekor anjing yang melompat ke arah Naruto.

"UWAAAAAAHH"

**BRUK**

(Telah terjadi kecelakaan tak terhindarkan antara pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan seekor anjing raksasa berwarna putih yang bernama Akamaru. Telah dipastikan tersangka dari kacelakaan ini adalah Akamaru. Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kejadian ini. Namun korban mengalami kerugia...#BUKKK *ditimpuk ama batubata*).

"Aduuuuuhh... kenapa nasibku malang sekali diminggu ini sih..." Naruto meratapi nasibnya yang sangat malang ini. Bagaimana tidak, 2 hari yang lalu ia baru saja bertabrakan dengan adik bosnya. Dan sekarang dengan seekor anjing raksasa berwarna putih ini. Bisa-bisa dia mandul lagi(?). Malangnya nasibmu nak...

"Guk guk" si anjing yang menjadi pelaku kecelakaan tadi hanya menggonggong senang, tak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Akamaru!" tiba – tiba datang seseorang menghampiri Naruto dan si anjing yang dipanggil Akamaru. Akamaru yang mendengar panggilan orang tersebut langsung menghambur ke pelukan si pemuda (kayak pasangan kekasih aja -_- ...*digigit Akamaru*). Pemuda tersebut ber ciri - ciri berambut hitam jabrik, dan ber tatto segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya. Dan lagi-lagi, memakai seragam sekolah KHS.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya si pemuda itu kepada anjingnya.

"Guk guk guk!" Akamaru menggonggong lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"Cepat sekali! Baru sebentar saja kau sudah menemukannya. Kau hebat Akamaru!" si pemuda itu memuji anjingnya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala anjingnya.

"GUK!" si anjing yang dipuji, tentu merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang telah membantu majikannya. Naruto yang ada didekat mereka itu hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan antara anjing dan majikannya itu.

'Jadi ini Uzumaki Naruto itu...' si pemuda yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu membatin. Kiba mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk abis ditabrak Akamaru barusan dan berjalan mengelilingi Naruto (melihat Naruto lebih detail maksudnya..).

"Hei... kau kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba. Ia risih dipandangi terus seperti itu. Gimana gak risih kalau dilihat dan diteliti seperti barang antik di museum oleh orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya begitu? 'ni orang ngapain sih? Bukannya nolongin malah di pelototin...' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Namamu siapa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Kiba malah bertanya, pura - pura gak tau nama Naruto (bukannya ditolongin dulu si Narutonya?).

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto singkat. Masih duduk gak berpindah seinchi pun dari tadi.

Kiba yang sudah sadar Naruto masih duduk, lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Maafkan anjing milikku ya. Dia memang selalu begitu pada orang yang disukainya" kata Kiba jujur, walau menyembunyikan tujuan aslinya. Sebenarnya Kiba memberi misi pada Akamaru untuk mencari Naruto melalui penciumannya. Alasannya mencari Naruto hanya karena penasaran sekali dengan rupa Naruto. Kebetulan sekali saat Akamaru mulai mencari Naruto keluar kafe, ia menemukan Naruto tak jauh dari kafe tersebut.

"Kau bekerja disana kan? Ayo kesana bersama!" ajak Kiba pada Naruto (Apaan sih kiba? Tadi ditanya namanya, tapi tempat kerjanya kok tau?).

"Eh? Darimana kau tau kalau aku bekerja disana Inuzuka-san?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba. Ia heran, kenapa orang ini bisa tau tempat kerjanya. Padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau tak perlu tau. Ayo segera kesana!" ajak Kiba lagi. Mereka berjalan ke kafe Temari sambil berbincang – bincang ringan, seperti sudah berteman lama saja.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kiba sudah sampai di 'Sabaku's Cafe'. Saat masuk kesana, mereka mendapati Gaara sedang duduk disalah satu bangku kafe sambil meminum secangkir Cappucino.

"Kau dari mana saja, Kiba?" tanya Gaara pada Kiba dengan penuh selidik. Naruto hanya diam, bingung menatap mereka berdua. 'mereka saling mengenal ya?' kata Naruto membatin.

"Hehe. Aku hanya pergi keluar sebentar" jawab Kiba santai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang author tidak tahu gatal atau tidak (ya iyalah gak tau... kan bukan kita yang punya kepala). Gaara hanya diam menanggapi jawaban Kiba.

"Kami memang berteman. Dan Naruto, kau sudah 2 kali terlambat bekerja". Mengerti akan kebingungan Naruto,Gaara pun mengatakan hal yang demikian.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara-san.."kata Naruto meminta maaf. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Naruto untuk bersikap sopan pada atasan ataupun orang yang belum akrab dengannya.

"Maafkan saja dia, Gaara. Lagipula itu salahku hingga membuat Naruto terlambat" Kata Kiba membela Naruto.

"Baiklah... bersyukurlah Temari sedang pergi dan menyerahkan pengelolaan kafenya padaku. Kalau Temari tahu dia pasti sudah memecatmu." Kata Gaara menegaskan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Gaara-san. Aku permisi ganti baju dulu, Gaara-san, Kiba-san..." kata Naruto berpamitan pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau tak usah memanggil kami dengan embel-embel 'san' segala Naruto. Kau cukup memanggil kami dengan Kiba atau Gaara saja ya?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kiba, Gaara. Aku permisi dulu." Kata Naruto. Ia lalu bejalan pergi dari sana dan menuju loker tempat pakaian kerjanya.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

Kiba dan Gaara masih duduk-duduk disalah satu bangku kafe hingga pukul 6 sore ini. Mereka berdua hanya duduk terdiam memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang bekerja.

"Kau benar Gaara. Naruto memang orang yang menarik..." tiba-tiba Kiba membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka lama terdiam. Dan mata Kiba tetap tidak beralih dari kegiatannya menatap intens Naruto yang sekarang sedang melayani pelanggan perempuan.

"Tentu saja. Menurutku Naruto itu seperti magnet yang bisa menarik orang untuk selalu mendekatinya..." Balas Gaara.

"Tapi ada yang aneh. Dari informasi yang kudapat, para murid-murid disekolahnya ini seakan-akan sengaja untuk menghindari dan mengganggunya. Kenapa ya?" tanya Kiba bingung. Darimana Kiba tau informasi mengenai keadaan Naruto? Kiba tau informasi tersebut dengan menyewa seorang mata-mata yang mengawasi Naruto mulai dari saat ia pergi sekolah hingga ia pulang kembali kerumahnya. Darimana Kiba dapat biaya menyewa mata-mata? Tentu saja dari keluarganya.

Keluarganya adalah para dokter hewan yang memiliki klinik/rumah sakit hewan tersendiri yang tersebar di berbagai negara. Tentu saja Kiba termasuk, walau ia masih dalam tahap belajar.

Saya belum bilang ya? Sebenarnya yang bersekolah di KHS itu orang-orang kaya semua. Contohnya saja Kiba tadi.

Lalu ada Gaara. Keluarganya memiliki restoran mewah yang terkenal sejak turun temurun di keluarga sekarang ini Gaara-lah yang mengelolanya. Sebenarnya Temari atau Kankuro lah yang harus menerima jabatan tersebut, namun Temari lebih berkeinginan untuk membuka kafe sendiri dan Kankuro yang membuka toko yang menjual boneka kayu buatan nya sendiri.

Dan kalau Shikamaru, keluarganya itu pemilik universitas yang berada di konoha. Dan universitas itu salah satu yang terbaik di mata dunia.

Lalu Sasuke, keluarganya ini adalah pemilik perusahaan elektronik terkemuka, yang sudah memiliki cabang diberbagai belahan dunia. Dan dia akan menjadi pemimpin salah satu cabang yang berada di konoha nanti. Setelah kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha yang memimpin perusahaan utamanya. (terlalu sempurna ya?).

"Aku juga tak tau kenapa, Kiba..." jawab Gaara. 'Mungkin aku akan menanyakannnya pada Temari-nee saat dia sudah kembali nanti' pikir Gaara dalam hati.

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam, tidak memulai pembicaraan lagi, namun mata mereka masih tetap menatap intens Naruto.

**Brrrrr...**

'Aneh. Kenapa sejak mulai bekerja tadi aku merinding ya? Seperti ada dua pasang mata yang menatapku sedari tadi...' kata Naruto dalam hati.

'Hmmmm... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...' Naruto lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Gaara, Kiba" Naruto sudah selesai bekerja dan akan pulang ke apartemennya sekarang.

"Kami berdua akan mengantarmu, Naru. Sekalian ingin melihat dimana tempat tinggal mu." Kata Kiba.

"Guk Guk!" Akamaru juga ikut menggonggong, ikut menyetujui usulan Kiba.

"Tapi-"

"Dan kami memaksa, Naru" belum selesai Naruto mengelak, tiba-tiba Gaara sudah menginterupsi perkataan Naruto.

"Ha-ah, terserahlah..." kata Naruto pasrah. Lagian gak ada gunanya menolak, toh gak ada untung-ruginya buat Naruto.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Naruto, Kiba dan Naruto selalu berbincang dengan senangnya. Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil, dan menanggapi seadanya jika diajak berbicara.

"Kedua orang tuamu dimana, Naruto?" tiba-tiba Kiba menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat situasi berubah. Aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto menjadi suram, tak seperti awalnya yang cerah saat berbincang dengan Kiba sebelumnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya hingga poni rambutnya menutupi matanya, sehingga ekspresinya tidak tampak sekarang. Kiba yang menyadarinya hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dan Gaara men-deathglare Kiba dengan tajamnya.

"Mereka berdua pergi" jawab Naruto memecah keheningan.

Mereka meninggalkanku karena sudah memiliki kebahagiaan yang lain..." Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya dengan wajah tenang.

"Tapi tak apa-apa. Bagiku jika mereka berdua sudah behagia, maka aku jga harus bahagia. Meskipun terasa sakit, tapi aku bisa membiarkan mereka dengan kebahagiaan baru mereka sendiri" Naruto menegakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Kiba.

"Naruto..." Kiba dan Gaara hanya menatap Naruto takjub, bangga akan ketegaran Naruto.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga (tambah Akamaru) sudah sampai di apartemen Naruto. Naruto lalu mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk masuk. Suasana apartemen Naruto ini hangat, walaupun propreti didalamnya sangat sederhana, tapi itu membuat ruangan tampak indah karena dijaga denga baik oleh Naruto. Keadaan ruangannya juga bersih, membuat orang yang bertamu kesana menjadi betah untuk berlama-lama disana.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba dan Gaara yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu, memperhatikan keadaan apatemen Naruto.

"Tak usah Naru. Kami kesini kan hanya untuk mengantarmu. Lagipula kami tak enak bertamu lama-lama dirumahmu malam-malam begini. Jadi kami permisi dulu." Gaara dan Kiba lalu berdiri, dan beranjak dari apartemen Naruto. Naruto hanya meng-iya kan saja. Lagipula ia sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat sekarang.

"Sampa jumpa Naruto"Kiba berpamitan

"Guk Guk Guk" Akamaru juga ikut-ikutan.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa" balas Naruto.

Setelah melihat kepergian Gaara dan Kiba, Naruto langsung mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju tidurnya (ingat, sepulang sekolah Naruto langsung kerja, tidak pergi ke apartemannya dulu. Makanya hingga malam ia masih memakai pakaian sekolah). Kemudian Naruto membaringkan dirinya kekasur, lalu memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

'Setelah kupikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini ternyata aku sudah menemui beberapa murid dari KHS, sekolah elit itu...' Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan tiga orang dari KHS. Yang pertama Gaara, lalu pemuda yang terluka-yang Naruto lupa menyanyakan namanya- kemarin, lalu sekarang Kiba.

'Ngapain mereka disini, ya?' Naruto mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak penting dipikirkan. Karena saking kerasnya berpikir dengan otak berkapasitas kecilnya, Naruto lalu tertidur dengan sedikit asap yang keluar dari kedua telinganya.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

Keesokan harinya (lagi-lagi?)

**BRAAAKKK!**

"Ishhhhh..."terdengar suara Naruto yang sedang mendesis kesakitan. Bagian dadanya yang ditendang dengan keras itu membuat badannya terlempar hingga membentur dinding gang yang sepi ini. Mimpi apa ia semalam sehingga mengalami kajadian terburuk dalam hidupnya-setelah ditinggal orang tuanya tentunya-. Tiga orang murid sekolah berseragam FHS(Fujinami High School) yang melakukan hal itu pada Naruto hanya tertawa keras melihat keadaan Naruto.

~Flashback : on~

Saat itu Naruto baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia agak sedikit keheranan dengan tingkah murid disekolahnya hari ini. Biasanya dihari-hari sebelumnya, pasti ada saja diantara mereka yang akan mengerjai Naruto. Naruto pikir itu adalah hari yang baik untuknya. Namun sepertinya itu mustahil...

Saat naruto berjalan di jalanan sepi untuk pergi ke kafe (Naruto itu lebih suka pergi kekafe dengan jalan alternatif, karena kalau melalui jalan yang besar, ia akan lama sampainya dan berdesak-desakan berjalan dengan orang lain). Tiba-tiba Naruto dicegat oleh tiga orang murid yang disekolahnya-yang tidak dikenalnya-.

"Mau apa kalian?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tenang kepada 3 murid yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut.

"Kami? Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja denganmu..." salah satu dari mereka menjawab dengan seringai sadisnya...

~Flashback : off~

Dan beginilah keadaan Naruto sekarang. Baju yang memerah karena darah, beberapa lebam kebiruan bekas pukulan di tubuhnya, dan mulutnya yang sedikit robek dan berdarah. Karena badannya yang lebih kecil dan tenaga tiga orang itu yang besar, Naruto tak dapat menahan serangan dari murid sekolahnya tersebut.

"Aaaakkhhhhh" Naruto menjerit tertahan. Salah seorang dari mereka menginjak dada naruto dengan keras, membuat Naruto kesulitan bernafas.

"Lebih baik begini..." murid yang menginjak Naruto pun mulai berbicara.

"Lebih baik kau mati daripada menimbulkan kesialan pada semua orang ditempat ini!" lanjutnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mensesis sakit saat kaki yang menginjak dadanya semakin keras, membuat paru-parunya makin tertekan. Dua orang murid lainnya yang melihat Naruto disiksa temannya itu masih tertawa.

**BUKKKK!**

Tiba-tiba murid yang menginjak Naruto tadi sudah terhempas ke dinding gang dengan kerasnya. Murid itu ternyata ditendang oleh seseorang.

"Huh... pandai melawan yang lemah saja..." tiba-tiba orang yang menendang si murid tadi berbicara.

Naruto dengan mata yang hampir tertutup itu berusaha melihat si penolongnya. Namun karena kepalanya yang sangat pusing dan nafas yang terengah karena ulah tiga murid tadi hanya bisa melihat sekilas. Seorang pemuda berseragam-yang lagi-lagi- KHS membelakanginya, dan berambut raven yang mencuat. Karena tak kuat menahan sakit, akhirnya Naruto kehilangan kesadaran.

Si penolong yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu lalu melihat si korban. 'Naruto!' matanya terbelalak, kemudian menjadi datar kembali. (Sasuke tau Naruto dari cerita 2 kawannya-Shika&Gaara- kemarin-)

Dua murid yang tidak terima temannya dikalahkan semudah itu balik membalas Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan membalas serangan mereka dengan dua kali pukulan telak di ulu hati dua murid itu, membuat murid itu langsung terbaring-kalah- ditempat.

Setelah mengalahkan mereka, Sasuke langsung menghubungi rumah sakit untuk membawakan ambulan. Saat ambulan sudah datang, Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan memasukkannya ke mobil ambulan. Lalu Sasuke menghubungi Kiba.

_~di telefon~_

_Sasuke : Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemui kalian sekarang_

_Kiba : Kenapa?_

_Sasuke : Aku menemukan Naruto pingsan di jalan_

_Kiba : Apa!_

_Sasuke : Sebaiknya kalian menyusul ke rumah sakit._

Sasuke menutup telepon tanpa mendengar reaksi selanjutnya dri Kiba. Setelahnya Sasuke langsung tancap gas dengan mobilnya mengikuti ambulan yang membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kafe...

Di kafe trenyata telah berkumpul Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kiba. Mereka ber empat (tambah Sasuke) sebenarnya sudah janjian untuk bertemu di 'Sabaku's Cafe'. Dan mereka sedang menunggu Sasuke datang. Dan mereka tak menyangka akan mendapat berita ini...

"Bagaimana ini!?" Kiba langsung panik setelah sambungan telepon dengan Sasuke terputus. Shikamaru hanya menatap Kiba dengan mata malasnya, dan Gaara dengan mata datar. Sebenarnya mereka berdua ini juga sama paniknya dengan Kiba. Namun mereka menutupinya dengan mata favorit mereka masing-masing(?).

"Kau tenanglah, Kiba. Lebih baik kita secepatnya menyusul Sasuke ke rumah sakit" Shikamaru berkata dengan wajah serius.

"Ya..." Gaara menimpali dengan wajah tenang.

Si trio itu dengan cepat tancap gas juga dengan mobil mereka masing-masing.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

"Nghhhhh..." beberapa jam setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diberi perawatan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto sudah siuman. Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat setelah membuka matanya adalah wajah Kiba yang terlalu dekat dengannya dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Hei semua! Naruto sudah sadar!" Kiba yang melihat Naruto sudah membuka mata, langsung berseru dengan kencangnya. Shikamaru yang awalnya tidur disofa ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat, mendadak terbangun karena teriakan Kiba.

"Bisakah kau diam, Kiba? Disini rumah sakit. Jangan membuat pasien lain terganggu" kata Gaara.

"Huh!" Kiba hanya mendengus, lalu beralih ke Naruto.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana luka mu? Masih ada yang sakit? Di bagian mana, Naru?" Kiba bertanya dengan panik.

"Kiba. Jangan bertanya dulu ke Narutonya. Dia baru sadar" kalau yang tadi Gaara yang memarahi Kiba, sekarang gantian Shikamaru yang memarahinya. Dan Kiba lagi-lagi hanya mendengus dan tidak berbicara lagi setelahnya.

"Kiba..." Naruto yang baru sadar tadi hanya sweatdrop dengan tingkah orang-orang tersebut.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sekarang Gaara yang bertanya.

"Sudah sedikit lebih baik. Hanya di beberapa bagian tubuhku saja yang masih sakit" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang terjadi Naru? Kenapa kau bisa begini?" Kiba bertanya lagi dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Hmmmm... sepulang sekolah aku dipukuli tiga orang murid sekolahku. Lalu sebelum pingsan ada seseorang yang menolongku. Lalu... AH! bagaimana keadaan orang yang menolongku? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dimana dia sekarang?" Naruto panik-panik sendiri.

"Tenang naru... tenang... tak usah khawatir.. tuh orang yang kau cari disana" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang duduk disofa-disamping Shikamaru-.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Mata onyx, kulit putih seputih poselen, rambut raven, dan... rambut mencuat kayak ekor bebek?

"AAAAAH! Ternyata memang kau! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tak ada yang luka kan? Kau apakan mereka tadi?" lagi-lagi, Naruto panik sendiri. Dan dia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain, padahal keadaan dirinya sendirilah yang lebih mengkhawatirkan.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke. Ah! Ralat. Itu bukan suatu kata-kata kayaknya.

Naruto sweatdrop. Yang lain menghela nafas.

"Maklum saja naru. Dia memang begitu orangnya. Kami saja terkejut dengan diri kami sendiri yang masih tahan berteman dengannya sejak kecil dengan perangainya yang seperti ini" kata Kiba.

"Ya sudahlah. Arigatou... sudah menolongku, em..."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san" kata Naruto.

"Huh... Dobe. Lemah sekali. Melawan tiga orang seperti itu saja kau kalah. Huh. Payah" mulut Sasuke sudah mulai kumat pedasnya.

"Kau pikir mudah melawan mereka dengan tubuh seperti ini hah!? Orang berterima kasih malah kau hina. DASAR TEME!" Naruto sudah mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Tak ada hubungannya. Dasar lemah." Dan Sasuke masih saja mau membuat Naruto meledak.

"A-apa? DASAR-adudududuh..." Naruto tidak jadi menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ha-ah, sudahlah Naruto. Jangan dengarkan dia lagi. Dan Sasuke, jangan ganggu dia lagi. Dia masih sakit..." Shikamaru sudah mulai bijak sekarang(?). Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto, lalu memposisikan badan Naruto yang semula duduk, menjadi berbaring lagi dengan lembut (0_0!).

"Hn." Lagi-lagi, Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

"Ah! Kau kan... yang waktu itu di bawah pohon kan? Baga-" Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat Shikamaru. Naruto akan panik lagi, tapi sudah dipotong oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku belum mengetahui namamu. Siapa namamu?" kata Naruto.

"Nara Shikamaru. Panggil Shikamaru saja." jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Maaf atas yang kemarin... Shikamaru..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak sengaja kan? Lagipula lukanya sudah sembuh." Balas Shikamaru dengan senyum lembut. (Akhirnya... Shika senyum juga...)

~(o_o)(-_-)~

Naruto mulai mengingat sesuatu. Rumah sakit + Pengobatan + Rawat Inap = Biaya = UANG. (Rumus macam apa ini... -_-)

"UWAAAAAAA! Ba-bagaimana ini? A-aku ti-tidak punya uang lagi, bagaimana cara membayarnya nanti... HUWEEEEEE" Naruto mewek dan OOC dari sifat biasanya.

"Tenanglah Naruto! Hal mudah seperti itu tidak perlu dipikirkan!" Kiba menimpali dengan santai.

"Mudah bagaimana! Besok uang makan ku gimana? Lalu makan disekolah? Lalu makan malam nanti? Lalu-"

"Kami yang bayar..." Lalu Gaara membalasnya dengan tenang.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Kalian kan baru satu hari saja bertemu dengan ku! Kenapa berbuat sebanyak ini?"Naruto kayaknya gak mau terima begitu saja kebaikan dari orang lain.

"Sudahlah Naru... kenapa harus menolak begitu? Lagipula kita kan sudah berteman. Sesama teman kan boleh saling tolong menolong, ya kan?" Kata Kiba.

'Te- teman?'

"Dan kami juga merencanakan agar kau tinggal bersama kami, Naru..."

'Bersama?'

"Kami tak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian lagi..."

'Aku... tidak akan sendirian lagi?'

"Jadi kau tenang saja sekarang Naru... Tak usah pikirkan hal yang berat-berat..."

"Hiks... Hiks..." Tiba-tiba Naruto menangis.

"Eeehhhh? Ada apa Naru? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa luka mu masih sakit?" dan Kiba mulai khawatir.

"A-arigatou... Kalian hiks... telah mau hiks... menerimaku... yang anak sial ini.. hiks.." kata Naru dengan sesegukan.

Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya... tidak apa-apa, Naru... semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

Yah... inilah akhirnya. Naruto yang selama ini sendiri akhirnya menemukan orang yang dapat menerimanya dengan senang hati...

**END**

Tamat... Fyuuuuhhh... Saya tau. Fic ini jauh dari kata bagus. Bahasanya yang amburadul, dan baaaaaaaaaaanyaaaaaaak hal buruk lainnya. Jadi saya katakan lagi, saya akan membutuhkan Kritik dan saran dari kakak-kakak- semua... Terima Kasih~

:-)

:-)

:-)


End file.
